Ramón Ventura
| cityofbirth = Huaral | countryofbirth = Peru | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Forward | currentclub = Winston Beach | clubnumber = 9 | youthyears = | youthclubs = Deportivo Municipal | years = 2014-2017 2017-2018 2018- | clubs = Midland International New Castle Winston Beach | caps(goals) = | nationalyears = | nationalteam = | nationalcaps(goals) = | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} :This name uses Spanish naming customs: the first or paternal family name is ''Ventura and the second or maternal family name is Paredes.'' Ramón Plinio Ventura Paredes (born October 12, 1986) is a Peruvian professional footballer who has played in St. Gregory since 2014. He currently plays as a striker and center forward for League A side Winston Beach. Club career Midland International Ventura joined Midland International in St. Gregory's League A on August 4, 2014, signing a three-year contract. He made his official Midland debut on October 11, 2014, scoring his side's lone goal in a 2-1 home loss to Manorham in the opening match of the 2014-15 League A season. Despite Midland's relegation at the end of 2014-15, Ventura opted to honor his contract and remain with the club for the following season in League B. He appeared as a substitute in a season-opening 1-1 draw with Cape Wells Wanderers on October 4, 2015, replacing Mark Bush late in the game. Ventura's first goal of 2015-16 came on October 25 in a 4-1 home win over Highlanders, and he was on target again three days later at Merrickton, although Midland lost the match 5-2. He extended his scoring streak to three games on October 31, scoring the winner in a 2-1 come-from-behind win over Crusaders. His next goal came on November 28 at Bay Stadium against Sparta Antillen, however Sparta won the match 3-2 on a goal by former Midland striker, D.J. Brennan. The mid-season departure of Desmond Walsh, and Mark Bush's struggle to find form towards the end of 2015-16, allowed Ventura to gain a stranglehold on the number one forward position at the club. He scored in each of Midland's last two games in 2015-16, against Carina City (a 3-0 win) and Swifton Athletic (a 2-1 loss), to finish the season with 10 goals and help Midland earn a runners-up place in League B and promotion back to the top flight. Ventura and new signing Joey Campano were paired up front for the start of Midland's 2016-17 campaign, but it took the third match of the season before the team found their first goal; Ventura recorded his first multi-goal game since 2014-15 on October 22, 2016, as Midland drew 2-2 at Rangers. The following Friday night, in a nationally televised home game against Banks City, both Ventura and Campano found the net as Midland recorded their first win of the season with a 2-1 result. Ventura earned man of the match honors for his performance. On November 2, Ventura suffered a stinger in the first half of Midland's derby match with Rivergate and was taken off at half-time, replaced by Jason Pierce. Midland went on to lose the match 5-0. Ventura's injury turned out to not be serious and he immediately returned to the lineup for the team's trip to New Castle on November 5, where he and Campano both scored in a 2-2 draw. Ventura scored again on November 18 in a 3-1 loss at Little Rouge, but was held off the score sheet for a month after that until he opened the scoring in a 3-0 win over Zane Hills on December 18. On December 26, Midland faced local rivals Forest United away. Despite scoring the opening goal of the game in the eighth minute, Ventura suffered a thigh injury late in the first half and was subbed off. What was thought to be a simple dead leg turned out to be a strained hamstring, and Ventura missed the next three games before scoring on his return in a 2-1 win over Manorham on January 21, 2017. Ventura's final goal of the season came on May 20, 2017, as he scored from the penalty spot in a 1-0 win over Swifton Athletic. This result would have been enough to stave off automatic relegation, however Little Rouge's 2-1 win over Cape Wells Wanderers meant Midland finished 15th and went back down to League B. This would be Ventura's last match with Midland as he told reporters in early June that he would be seeking a transfer in the hope of remaining in St. Gregory, and in League A. New Castle On June 14, 2017, New Castle announced on their Twitter and Facebook pages that they had signed Ventura to a two-year contract. Ventura himself later confirmed the move on his own Twitter account. Ventura was assigned squad number 9, a number that had not been worn at New Castle since Jesús Luna's departure in 2014. Despite arriving with much hype, Ventura got off to a slow start for New Castle as he did not score until seven games into the season, against RivalSport on November 18. He scored the eventual winner in a 2-1 decision over Zane Hills on December 16 but finished 2017-18 with just four goals, with the Bonneville Picayune criticizing Ventura for his lack of production and sluggish performances. Winston Beach In June 2018, reports began to circulate that New Castle would consider selling Ventura after his disappointing 2017-18 season. On July 12, he joined newly-promoted Winston Beach for an undisclosed fee, signing a two-year contract. Category:Player pages Category:Winston Beach F.C. players Category:New Castle F.C. players Category:Midland International F.C. players Category:People from Peru